


And She Is Blooming

by Uncharted_Nebula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorkable awkwardness, F/F, Flowers, Minor sick character, Warning: Possible Inclusion of Gardening Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncharted_Nebula/pseuds/Uncharted_Nebula
Summary: Aria is 23 years old. She is an apprentice to a well-known choreographer, whom she lives with on the outskirts of a bustling city. One morning, having strayed from her normal path on her way to the market, she comes across a beautiful girl in a beautiful garden. Suddenly, she's head over heels and knee deep in flowers, and, well, she doesn't think it's all that bad.





	1. Of Wanderers and Marigolds

It is a bleary gray morning when Aria first sees the girl in the garden. She has diverged from her normal path to avoid the construction site currently occupying the main road, only to end up wandering the quiet suburbs on her way into town. The air is thick and warm, enveloping her as she drifts dazedly through the streets and eyes the rows of tiny wood-paneled houses on either side. Each one emits its own soft glow, a sweet, homey aura that reminds her of her family and the bright days that filled her childhood. 

She has almost escaped the captivating silence of the small neighborhoods and reached the corner on which the bus stop lies when she catches movement in the corner of her eye. She slowly turns to face the house across the street, and the first things that draw her attention are the flowers. Covering what must be several square yards of land is an astounding mixture of deep reds, soft blues, pale lavenders, and gleaming yellows, all arranged in a loose pattern that leaves most of the design work to nature's skillful eye. 

After staring in awe at the heavenly floral display for some time, Aria raises her eyes to the source of the motion that drew her in to begin with. It is a girl, or more accurately, a young woman, standing among the pops of color. Her straight blond hair, such a faint shade of yellow it almost appears white, is tucked behind her ears, barely falling below her chin in length. Her skin is precisely the color Aria would associate with milk and honey, and seems just as smooth. Although she is somewhat far off, her eyes are big and bright enough for Aria to catch a hint of blue in, and she is smiling down at the flowers with soft looking lips and a warmth engraved in her features. 

The woman looks up, and Aria turns away, blushing. When she gathers the courage to peek once more in the other direction, she finds that she is still being stared at. She expects an awkward greeting or perhaps no acknowledgement at all, but the woman waves as though she's known her for years, the warmth still on her face as she does so.

Not wanting to be rude, Aria quickly waves back. It feels as though her feet are glued to the earth, and she stands, captivated, until the screeching of wheels pulls her from her dreamy haze and she sprints to the now waiting bus. As she boards, she tries not to look back and wonders why someone would be out gardening so early and in such poor weather. 

She secretly hopes that the woman will be there when she comes back.


	2. Of Empty Gardens and Overfilled Pots

The woman is, in fact, gone when Aria returns from her trip to the market. Her shoulders fall farther than they'd previously rested, something she hadn't thought possible. The entire morning had been hectic, and she had only been looking forward to the warm smile she'd thought to be awaiting her when she stepped off the bus. 

The roads had been crowded that morning, and traffic had slowed her ride to a halt every few moments on her way into the city. After an achingly long journey, she had at last reached the farmer's market from which she would purchase the week's rations. However, to her dismay, the majority of her favorite stands were, by some act of Evil, not present, and she had been forced to hunt for sufficient alternatives as she'd navigated the long, unorganized customer lines and flocks of emphatic vendors. The usual brightness and hubbub of the market had failed to lift her spirits, and she stepped back onto the bus exhausted and unsatisfied.

...

It is one o'clock when Aria at last reaches her home, and it is at that same moment in time that she realizes she has left her keys and phone in her bedroom. After several unsuccessful attempts to draw her house-mate's attention or (in a last resort) find an open window, she drops to her knees beneath the bleary sky, staring up at the gray blanket in silence. After what feels like some dozens of hours (but is likely only a few short minutes), she hears a click from behind the door, and she is suddenly looking into the familiar, unkempt front room, which has never before held so much appeal. She throws herself beyond the house's threshold, sighing in relief as she curls into the thick, mud-toned rug. 

"All I asked you to do was get groceries. Was it really that hard?" A voice enters her ears from above, and she rises with a dramatic huff to glare at its owner. 

Elijah Brackman is one of the most famous choreographers on the East Coast, with an impressive clientele list to prove it. He isn't much older than Aria, and acts her age most days regardless. He has an odd face, thick dark eyebrows over small eyes that twinkle with mischief, a strong jaw line and a petite nose, rosy cheeks that portray a daintiness he has not once displayed in his personality. At first glance, one might imagine him to be a comedian, or perhaps at least "the sarcastic type". He most certainly is, but his dance is... so much more. The emotion in his work runs deeper than he himself seems to, but after spending time with him, it becomes clear that his heart is just as complex and admirable. If Aria loved men, she'd think it likely that she would love him. 

But Aria does not love men, and Elijah is, at times, more of a nuisance than she can manage patience around. 

"Go put away the food, will you? I need a nap." It may seem strange for an apprentice to make demands of the man who holds the position of a teacher, but Elijah isn't much of an authority, and if he ever refuses do his part, he will be unable to escape the consequences.

"Whatever you say, princess. I shall wake your highness when I have readied your noontime meal." 

A guttural growl tears itself from Aria's throat as she pushes the grocery bags at Elijah, who accepts them with a smirk and heads off to the kitchen with a skip in his step. 

... 

It is not a person who wakes Aria from her short-lived rest, but rather a sound. A yelp seeps through the thin drywalls, creeping into her mind just before several popping noises echo about her. Disgruntled, she climbs from her bed and follows the cacophony to the kitchen, practically rolling her eyes back into her skull at the sight. A pot sits on the stove, boiling water spilling over its rim as Elijah cowers in fear behind the counter. His face relaxes when he notices her presence, and he attempts to pretend that he was indeed not just sheltering himself from the dangers of an inanimate object.

"Ah, Aria, you're back." He straightens his spine and throws on a lopsided grin. "I think I may have put a tad too much water in the pasta pot."

"Go back to hiding behind the counter, you baby." Aria grabs a pair of oven mitts, slides them over her hands, and cautiously pushes the pot away from the eye on which it was heating. She turns off the stove and shakes her head at the incomprehensible mess that lays before her. 

"Next time, you do the shopping, and I'll do the cooking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to Chapter 2! That really means a lot. Just like last time, I'd love to hear any thoughts you have. Criticisms? Concerns? Throw 'em at me. I want to do what I can to make this story more enjoyable for everyone. Thank you so much for sticking around, and hope that this turns out to be a worthwhile investment of your time!


	3. Of Sounds and Silence

Another week passes, torturous in its longevity but having passed nonetheless. It comes time to do the grocery shopping again, and despite her statement the previous weekend, Aria happily volunteers herself to take on the task.

“There’s still work being done on the main road,” she tells Elijah, gathering all the sincerity she can muster into her voice as she slips on her tennis shoes and makes her way to the front door. “I wouldn’t want you to have to go out of your way when you’ve been so busy lately.”

Eyes too tired and heart too empty to put up any form of opposition, Elijah simply nods in understanding and disappears around the corner without a word. Aria grins, less at his somewhat amusing reaction than at the fact that she has succeeded in completing her “mission”. She has been looking over maps of her area lately to ensure that she takes the same path to the bus stop as she did last Saturday, and she finds herself filled with confidence as she pulls the door closed and sets foot into the outside world.

This morning is nothing like the one that greeted her seven days ago, with its quiet calm that penetrated even her deepest thoughts and the gentle wave of contentment washed over her figure with the sweetness of the late summer air. No, this morning is alive, vibrant and full of sound and color as children play in the streets and the smell of breakfast foods floats through open windows.

Aria takes it all in, legs guiding her as her mind wanders, drifting from one thought to the next with only occasional input on the direction in which her feet are taking her. She does not fully refocus her attention until she sees her again.

There are those beautiful blue eyes, framed by a sweet face. Those delicate flowers, being tended to once more by soft hands and a warm smile. Aria is stricken with awe just as she was the week before, and when those eyes catch her gaze for the second time, they hold it with ease. 

“Hello there.” 

Aria jumps. She wasn’t expecting the girl to say anything to her, let alone in such a captivating voice. Her words are quiet, but she can make out a soft rumble that accompanies them, a hum that must reside in the back of her throat like a never-ending song. 

“Hi,” she says back, trying not to let the red flush of her cheeks seep into her wavering voice.

“You passed by last week, didn’t you? If you’d like to take a closer look at my flowers, I’d be happy to let you.”

Aria almost says no, almost wishes she could shrink down into nothing and pretend she was never here, but she can’t resist the brightness that seems to surround the girl and her garden, drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

She gives a small, wordless nod before crossing the street and standing rigid on the sidewalk that lies in front of the yard. A gesture to come closer forces her to swallow her nerves as she steps onto the grass and pushes herself up amongst the flowers. 

“They’re so beautiful,” she whispers before she can think to stop herself. 

“Thank you. I’m always glad to meet people who like them the way I do.” The genuineness of the simple she receives is enough to ease her anxiety. “I’m Ede, by the way. I’ve been living here for about a year and a half.”

Ede. What a fitting name. As Aria thinks about how perfectly those three letters seem to suit her, she notices the silence floating between them realizes that she should be speaking. 

“Oh! I’m Aria. I live down the road. It’s nice to meet you.”

She scolds herself for her absentmindedness, but Ede only smiles at her. She begins to point to the different clusters of plants that surround them, describing their features and histories and why she chose to plant them. Aria has never been interested in gardening, but the enthusiasm emanating from Ede and her words is enough to enrapture her. She nearly misses the sound of the bus pulling into its place across the street as she nods along and compliments the display.

“That must be for you,” Ede tells her, pointing to the now parked vehicle and its impatient driver, whose irritation is visible even from where they stand.

Startled and frantic, Aria manages a quick “thank you” before rushing back to where she was supposed to be.

“I hope we can talk again soon!” Ede calls, and Aria gives a thumbs up in agreement before waving and climbing the steep bus stairs.

It doesn’t sink in that Ede wants to meet again until halfway through the ride, but when it does, Aria feels as though she can fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It sure has been a while, huh? Sorry about that. This chapter may not be great, but I am hoping my writing will get better as I go. I hope I can develop Ede's character a lot more soon, and that I can just generally post more often. Thank you so much for reading, and happy summer!


	4. Of Clumsy Dancers and Sunset Skies

Aria can hardly stand the thought of waiting a full week to talk to Ede again, let alone go through with the act. She’s too distracted by the memory of that deep voice, and that pair of intriguing blue eyes to do anything right. While she thinks she’s hiding it well enough, it doesn’t take long for her housemate to notice.

“What’s going on with you?” Elijah asks breathlessly on Tuesday morning, sweat dripping from his long face onto the wooden studio floor. “I hate to be rude, but you’re dancing like a donkey with a broken leg.”

Aria lets out a dramatic sigh, stumbling to the corner where her water bottle calls out to her with tempting appeal. She slides down into a sitting position and takes a long swig before speaking, staring up at the ceiling in annoyance. 

“You love to be rude. And nothing’s wrong. Besides, if everyone in this world were a graceful swan like you, life would be boring after a while.”

“Don’t give me that. We both know how good you are. If we didn’t, I wouldn’t have taken you on as my apprentice. So either spill the beans or get back over here and do a better job. If you choose neither, I’m leaving you here to clean the mirrors tonight”

Aria jumps to her feet, dropping her bottle behind her and rushing to the room’s center.   
Elijah chuckles, and she spins around to face him with danger in her eyes. “I’m playing nice for now, but know that if you ever make me wash the mirrors alone, I won’t make you dinner for a week.”

She can see his mind traveling back to the fateful day two weeks ago when he nearly blew up the kitchen trying to feed himself, and she smirks at his conflicted expression before turning around to tap the play button on her speaker.

…

Aria abandons the concept of restraint on Thursday, having been teased by Elijah enough over the past few days to make her consider resorting to violence to shut him up. For both his sake and her own, she tells him she’s going for a walk when they return from the city in the evening, and that he is not invited. He couldn’t care less about being unable to join her, though he takes care to remind her to be home in time to start cooking. 

And so, when the sky is painted a rusty orange and the young children have all been called inside for dinner, she sets foot on the uneven sidewalk with butterflies in her stomach and follows her pounding heart to Ede’s house. 

As she approaches the neighborhood in which her destination lies, her fears begin to take control. What if she isn’t outside? It is Thursday night, after all. Even an avid gardener would probably have better things to do at such an odd hour. What if Ede thinks she’s strange, coming out to her house with no invitation and expecting to be greeted with enthusiasm? Everything that can go wrong will, and suddenly she’s shrinking in on herself, and she’s stepping back and back and back and-

“Aria?”

She stops. That voice is too familiar. A voice she’s been hearing in her dreams for days, soft and gentle but somehow deeper than the sea, filling her ears and setting off sirens in her brain. She spins around with the speed of a frightened animal on the run, only to be greeted by the sight of a lovely face she was hoping she wouldn’t find behind her.

“Oh, Ede!” Aria lets out a nervous laugh, interlocking her shaking fingers behind her back.

Ede is wearing thick, grass-stained jeans and a wrinkled gray t-shirt, the words printed in red in its center difficult to make out in the fading light. She’s not as close to Aria as she had sounded when she spoke, but she’s rapidly closing the distance between them, her long strides coming to a halt just a few feet away.

“I’m glad I ran into you,” Ede pipes up as she approaches. “I’ve been thinking about how nice it would be to see you again.”

Her statement startles Aria, who hopes her flushed cheeks aren’t quite visible beneath the setting sun. She swallows her awe and the dread that tormented her moments ago, letting Ede’s unimposing presence calm her as she speaks. 

“I was actually just on my way to see you,” she begins, slowly relaxing her hands as she does, “but I wasn’t sure if you’d be around.”

Ede’s smile brightens, if that’s even possible. “I was just checking in with my neighbors. We like to get together and talk sometimes.” She pauses, taking a moment to stare into the space beyond Aria’s shoulders. “I was about to head home. Would you like to join me inside, maybe have some tea?”

Aria doesn’t know what to say. She isn’t entirely sure she’s even heard her right. “I- I don’t want to intrude…”

“You wouldn’t be intruding. I have plenty of time for a chat, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“If you’re certain, then… sure. I don’t have anything I need to do.”

“Great!. Shall we?” She makes a gesture in the direction of her house, and Aria is quick (maybe a bit too quick) to nod and jump over by her side. Thankfully, Ede doesn’t seem to notice, and they walk into the night together.

Elijah is going to kill her for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in and you're still here? I can't believe it! Thanks for hanging in there, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know the chapters aren't very long, but I just prefer the shorter sections for this sort of premise. As usual, comments are appreciated!


	5. Of Telephone Calls and TV Shows

It’s been an hour. Aria has been sitting on the faded vermilion couch in Ede’s living room for sixty full minutes. Time seemed to slip through her fingers as she took in the low white ceiling and otherwise plain walls speckled with thick-framed photographs around her, letting Ede’s voice drift through her ears as they talked about everything from ice cream flavors to childhood dreams. 

It had taken about ten seconds of awkward interaction once they’d settled down inside before Aria had broken out of her shell. It would have taken longer, but Ede slid past the often unconquerable wall of polite icebreakers almost immediately, asking questions about little things that only close people ever bother caring about. Reluctance had clouded Aria’s mind at first, but Ede’s inviting expression pierced through the haze, and before she knew it, she was as comfortable as if she were chatting with an old friend.

Aria learns in no time that Ede is as lovely on the inside as she is on the outside, and is ecstatic to find that she is much like her in many ways: stubborn despite the softness she exudes, wholeheartedly certain of what she believes in, and unashamedly obsessed with watching late-night “Frasier” reruns on her old-fashioned box TV. She could probably stay on that couch all night, drinking lemon tea as her body pressed against the dulling floral pattern on the worn cushions beneath her, but life can only be so wonderful for a short time. 

They’re in the middle of a conversation about the best of the antics of season 8 when a series of short vibrations crawl up Aria’s spine, drawing her attention to her glowing left pocket. 

Elijah’s loud voice bounces around her skull like a rubber ball the moment she puts her phone to her ear.

“Where are you? I’ve been texting you for half an hour!”

She winces at his tone, worry and anger and exasperation all rolled into one and released by way of a single little phrase.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon.” She doesn’t elaborate, doesn’t wait for a reply. She simply ends the call and jumps to her feet.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I’d best be going,” The words fall from her mouth in a jumbled mess, too quiet to fully hear and too fast to understand to begin with. As her nerves tingle at her own abruptness, the shyness she’d so easily been avoiding creeps back into her body.

Ede sits still for a moment, brow furrowed as though she’s trying to decipher Aria’s scrambled message. When her face relaxes, she rises from her chair and gives Aria another of those warm smiles. 

“It was great to talk to you,” she nods her head at Aria’s phone, currently entrapped in its owner’s death grip at her side. “Would you… maybe… like to exchange numbers? I’d enjoy seeing you for more than a minute at the bus stop every week.”

A sudden wave of excitement pushes her anxiety into the ground, where confident trees somehow grow from its weak seeds. Aria’s mouth forms the word “yes” before the rest of her can even think to think about it. Her heart is on fire, and the flames threaten to burst from her chest when Ede finishes typing in her contact information and hands the phone back to Aria. She reads the name on her screen, one she wasn’t expecting to find there outside of a dream, and she can’t help but smile.

Within a few minutes, she’s racing down the black streets with a song in her shoes and a dance on her lips, and she knows that even if Elijah were to throw her out a window when she got home, she’d still feel like she could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this took me so long. It's pretty short and not my best work, but I'm hoping my next chapter will be much more worth your time. As always, comments are appreciated, and thank you for reading!


	6. A Temporary Hiatus

Hello all! Just letting you know that I will be putting this story on hiatus until after NaNoWriMo, so there won't be any new content until December. Good luck to everyone else participating, and have a great month!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? This is my very first story on AO3 (or anything, for that matter). I am accepting any notes you might have, and after I establish the main relationship, I might take requests for scenarios, too. Of course, that's only if you like it enough to request a scenario. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll stick with Aria as she develops her puppy love!


End file.
